Ichigo in Wonderland
by DreamWriter4610
Summary: Ichigo was baking something until she fallen sleep then she woke up in a forest, until she notice she was nowhere to go,then her adventure begun. This is not my best summary I could write well enjoy my story that base on Alice in Wonderland     Kashigo!
1. The Dream Begun

**Me: ^_^ Hello readers! Here, I am with my show friends who came from Yumeiro Patisserie!**

**Vanila: Hi! **

**Ichigo: Hello!**

**Kashino: Hmph! (Awww, Ma-kun! D: )**

**Ichigo: So you said you're still working on this story that's called...**

**Caramel: Is 'Ichigo in Wonderland' desu! ^_^**

**Me: Exactly, Caramel-chan!**

**Cafe: Listen a story is good thing we could see in your story, Dan-chan**

**Me: Thanks ^_^**

**Chocolat: Yeah, then why did you put me to play as that cards who painted the roses with Vanila and Caramel! **

**Everyone and I stares at Chocolat: ...you spoil it out now ...= A =''' Chocolat...**

**Chocolat: Uh...oops...^_^;;**

**Me: Okay lets the story started!**

**Chap 1: The Dream begun**

Ichigo was in the kitchen in St. Marie Academy, making something so good but is still looks great but is taste bad.

Ichigo said, "That's bad, why couldn't I make a good taste?" She looks at Vanila who was sleeping on the table and murmur, "Vanila...Going...To the wonderland..." (Vanila is thinking if she were Alice going to wonderland but oi, Ichigo is the main chara of this story _) Ichigo sighs, smiles at her. She thought,

"I'm sorry, to let you come here to test this taste..."

Ichigo check her cellphone and is already 10 pm. Ichigo sighs but she have to work up hard so she continued her baking. After an hour later, Ichigo's eyes started to weak and sleeping then she fallen sleep. Then her dream had begun...

Somewhere in a forest,

Ichigo woke up and realize she was in an unknown forest. She said,

"Where the heck did I came out nowhere...wait!"

she stand up and realize she was already a same dress she wore during the dancing with The Sweet Princes but is has different design. She has an apron much like Vanila wearing it. Her hair was down. She thought,

"H-how did I wear it? I was in the kitchen...Oh wait! Did I just..."

Just before she said something, the bushes nearby her shaking as Ichigo jump out to scream. The familiar boy with rabbit ears and a clock in his hand came out of the bushes and running, and then said, "I'm late!"

Ichigo realize him and thought, "CAFE?" Cafe was running and hopping toward to nowhere then Ichigo said, "H-Hey where are you going and why are you being late for what?"

As Cafe run, Ichigo went to follow Cafe and thought,

"Where is he going?"

**Me: That's the end of this chapter!**

**Kashino: Is short you know...**

**Me: Please don't say it! ; _ ;**

**Ichigo: Kashino =_=''**

**Cafe: M-Me as the Rabbit who is being late and other he do? O A O**

**Me: Yeah, Is hard to find the character to do this so I choose you to play this role...**

**Chocolat: So the next person who will appear after Cafe...will be- **

**Everyone and I thought: CHOCOLAT DON'T SPOILER THIS TIME! O_O;;**

**Chocolat: -Him...-saw everyone and me staring at her with an awkward face- what? What's wrong with you guys? O.o?**

**Everyone and I sigh: Good...**

**Me: Okay see you in the next chapter! :D**

**Everyone: Yeah! ^_^**


	2. The Hole, The Door, The Caterpillar

**Me: Hello readers again! ^_^ I have to tell you something ^_^; In Chapter 1...I forgot something in this paragraph say "Cafe was running and hoping" I was like omg I forgot that he is a sweet spirit, I should have know to put flew or flying _'' Anyway I'm might put this line instead of running in this chapter and the next future chapters for others... Sorry for the long time! DX **

**Kashino: I knew it, you get easily lazy! **

**Me: Awww Ma-kun ;_;**

**Ichigo: Kashino-kun =_=, anyways are we ready to read the next chapter now?**

**Caramel: The next chapter now is "****The Hole, The Door, The Caterpillar****" desu!**

**Me: Yes, is will! –Fired up- all right another new character will appear in this chapter!**

**Vanilla: Go, GO! ^_^**

**Chocolat: Okay, guys, we can celebrate it later now is time to read!**

**Cafe: Yeah –nodded-**

**Me: Here we go! ^_^ Oh yeah, I watched Yumerio Patisserie Professional! –look at Kashino and Ichigo- Right, guys –evil grins- *I snap my finger and Kashigo include the YP characters into YPP characters***

**Kashigo (yes only when they talk in the same time XD): Y-yeah ^^; (Now they're older even in my story of Ichigo in Wonderland!)**

**Me: And lastly, sorry about the late long chapter 2 since I got lazy off and doing my homework and DAMN QUIZES!-bow down for sorry _; at every readers- **

**Kashino: ...=_=; Foolish girl**

**Me: Ma-kun! TT_TT**

**Ichigo: Okay ^^; one more time to start this story!**

**Everyone expect me: HERE WE GO!**

Chapter 2: The Hole, the Door, the Caterpillar

Cafe said the same words as he flew through the forest while Ichigo was following Cafe.

"C-Cafe, you're flying so fast!" Ichigo shout, trying to use her strength to run faster. Until Ichigo saw Cafe stop and was nearby the hole, Ichigo stop until Cafe turn around to see her.

"Who are you? Why are you following me? How did you know my name?" He asks few questions. "I have to pretend that I saw his clock has labelled his name" Ichigo thought.

"I saw the name in your clock that you're Cafe and why are **you** flying for being late?"

Cafe sighs realizing that he been using the clock the whole time to see if he is late or not then he said, "The Heiress...

**(Ichigo: WHAT! MIYA O.O! Me: Ichigo-chan...=.=; Ichigo: Oops ^^;)**

...summon me to find her lost treasure doll

**(Me: Does everyone know what Cafe meant about this doll O w O everyone: =_= Y-yeah...)"**

"If you want to see the land you can...I..." then the clock rang itself then said to Cafe, "CAFE, WHERE ARE YOU! YOU SUPPOSE TO FIND MY DOLL!"

Cafe said, "Oh no, I'm sorry I have to go!" Before Cafe can enter, he plans something. Ichigo saw Cafe going in then when Ichigo look at the hole closer. Ichigo said, "Geez, her doll...that Doll I know..." She remembers when Miya usually carries that doll all the times. She sighs until something behind her, when Ichigo look around and saw him. "Cafe, how did he get here?" she thought. He then makes a sorry look until he push her through the hole which Ichigo fall down. The sound of tune around her when she was falling saying, "Follow me down" it repeats until she land on a very softly floor. She looks on the ground and it was made of candy. She said, "That's was a safely way to land...mmm...what is this candy?" When she ate the candy she pick up. Ichigo said, "That's sweet and is good!" When Ichigo saw Cafe in a hurry went to opens the door and enter till he close the small door. Ichigo soon found that she was alone in a huge room with big doors around her with a small door which Cafe had enters. Then in her mind, Cafe said, "Vanila! Wake up, look at Ichigo!"

Ichigo thought, "Why is Cafe saying that in my mind even he already enter that door and why would he wake Vanila even if she's not around?" Until...she notice something what she was doing right now.

"Oh no...I'm alone...and where can I found a way to get out!" She said as she started to panic herself. She run around to open every door she tried until Ichigo stops and remember when she was little, she read the book, Alice in Wonderland.

"Alice find herself here...wait don't tell me, if I found a bottle to drink. I might get shrunk and enter this small door!" she said smiling. She looks around to see if there is any table or bottle appear. She found a tiny bottle that's was lying there in the top of the small table.

"Found you!" She said, walking to the table and grab it. As she drank it, her body soon to shrink and she turns into small size of her.

**(Me: Her chibi form! Q w Q Kashino: O/O she's... Ichigo: / I'm so cute! Me: ^^ Hehe :) ) **"

That's remind me of being a spirit fairy ^^;" She thought, remembering. Then she faced the small door. She walks to the small door and open it. But the door was lock, "Eh? What with this door?" she said. She looks around and saw a small key next to the small door. "Ah, lucky am I!" She smiled. She grabs it and put it in the doorknob and twisted it. She opens it and soon she enters. Now she was in the garden...there are a lot of flowers with faces, she look at them and they soon look away or they stare at her but Ichigo walks and thought, "Don't look at these flowers, they really like in the book..." Then finally she saw the bubbles and the smell which she was familiar with.

"Andoh's japanese cakes!" She said, remembering the sense of the cakes which she smells at.

**(Me: Sorry guys I had a lot of names in YP which I forgot so spare with me –bow down- Kashino: What a foolish she is =.= Me: Ma-kun! ; _ ; Ichigo: Kashino =.= Vanila: ^^;) **

She follow the smell and its lead her to the huge, size of the flower.

A caterpillar-costume person was in the top of this cake which was use for Andoh's cakes, looking at his little person or the look-like-sweet spirit who was crying.

**(Caramel: Yippee, I got an appearance with Andoh-kun! ~desu ^^ Me: that's for you, Caramel! :) Caramel: Thank you! ~desu)**

"Is okay, Caramel, Cafe meant it that he is fine and he is just in a hurry..." which he was trying to confront Caramel. Caramel said, "I know, but Miya always push Cafe hard! ~desu"

"Ah Andoh and Caramel!" she thought and then hide behind a huge flower

**(Me: If any of you, readers remember that Alice always goes pass by the talking flowers but I didn't put the talking flower for no reasons)**.

"Okay...oh, something I felr..." Andoh felt through air and said,

"Someone is visiting here for the first time..." Caramel run to behind him and said,

"C-could it be a very bad stranger? ~desu" Andoh shook his head and said,

"No, come out, girl, you're fine with us" Ichigo froze then she exhale herself until she came out.

"Oh, is a lovely cute visitor! ~desu" Caramel said as she flew out of Andoh's back. Andoh look at Caramel and make a "See-I-told-you-Caramel" look then she understood what he meant it. Then he turns to look at Ichigo. He said, "Hello and who might you be?" Ichigo thought, "I know them...but they're always the closest to each other if I remember...but is time to pretend it" then she say,

"I am Ichigo, I came here because I found a young fairy man flying when I was out to walk in a forest but I follow him until I run through the hole then now here I am. So is there any way to get out of here?"

Andoh seems too understood her and think of it until he spoke before her with a fortune words,

**(Me: oh no I hate to felt like writing a bible _'' Kashino: That's why you're a foolish :( Me: Ok in the end of this chapter I will tell you something very important! :( Kashino: O-o? )**,

"There is one way to get out of here...you need to find the "twins who both proudly choose the right way", "The Cat who will guide you to the true love's place"

**(Kashino: Who is the true love is it! Me: Shut it, Ma-kun =.= )** ,

"The little yet strong mad man...

**(Me: If you realize who was once a little guy who gets angry at Ichigo 8D~ Kashino: D-Don't tell, th-that's— -I cover his mouth- Me: Oh! My! Kashino~ DON'T EVER SPOIL IT LIKE WHAT CHOCOLAT DID! :( Kashino: A )**

**...**who will helps you and save you", and lastly, "Be brave, to cook what you have found" so that's all I have! Ichigo-chan, go follow this path to meet the people I have told you...so follow my friend! Go and find the only destiny for your baking!" Andoh point the path that's look like a bit of candy and cakes...

Then smoke covers around Caramel and Andoh until Ichigo heard Caramel said in her mind,

"Is she okay-desu?" and the same time in her head, Andoh said, "I don't know...If she awake..."

"What are they talking in my mind? What did Andoh mean that if I was awake..." Ichigo thought but she shrugs until she walks the path which Andoh told her to follow the path with the lines he told her.

**Me: Next Chapter is "The Twins who give a Test Cake"**

**Kashino: So...what do you want to ask?**

**Me: Oh yeah~ :3 I DARE YOU GO MAKE OUT WITH ICHIGO in 2 hours or more! Since you guys are already 16!**

**Kashigo: -blushes-**

**Kashino: ...Ok =/_/= Come on Ichigo; let's go find a room around her studio...*grabs her hand* **

**Ichigo: / Y-yeah *they left***

**Me: Good~ 8D! Anyways everyone any interview about this chapter~?**

**Caramel: I am so happy ~desu! :3**

**Me: That's good for you! and I'm going to call the others from YPP...only that's ones appears in this chapter...*calls him from my cellphone and Andoh came out from the World Portal***

**Caramel: Andoh! Did you hear from her that you even make a appearance of that chapter? ~desu ^^**

**Andoh: ^^ Yup, so but why do I have to wear that...?**

**Me: Sorry I have a bad taste on clothes but don't mind it! Anyways see you next chapter! :D! **

**Everyone: Yeah!**


	3. ARF AUTHOR'S NOTE ARF!

**A light spot at a small EM body, with a version of Mega and wolf**

**Hoshi (FM/AM wizard and OC 4 Megaman Starforce Universe): Arf! GUYS, DAN-CHAN is HAVING AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!~~ ARF~**

**Light spot move to me, who I'm sitting on the desk, with my boyish position sat (Yesh I'm a tomboyish girl with long pants and large t-shirts)**

**Me: Hello~ *waves* Readers of Ichigo in Wonderland~ I have a note for all of you, the readers ^^...is that...**

**I AM FRIGGGING CAN'T HAVE TIME TO FINISH THIS STORY...**

**Coz I have too many distraction during my previous weeks also I couldn't write the chapter 3 due to my first year of high school which btw, Im seven grader...**

**Yume: So, what about the Starry Sky, you actually mention for the adventure and SoraXGeo? *came out of nowhere***

**Me: Oh that? I have to fix up and re-timeline again over...srsly I wish I would just called Time (My OC Danny Phantom) and help me with this but he is damn busy than usual...So gotta wait for him for my quest...=.=**

**Yume: *sweats drop* Oh, yeah btw Dark D is here *pointing at Dark D***

**Me: HOLY MOTHER, WHAT ARE YOU HERE! O_o**

**Dark D: Have you forgotten something? YOU FRIGGING FORGOT TO CHECK UP MY REPORTS IN DREAM WORLD!  
**

**Me: OK! BUT WHY ME? DR ME will handle this! A '' **

**Dark D: Oh yeah, then summon your other self to me right now *glare at me***

**DR me: *came in with Danni (Btw Danni is my DR self's [DR me actually create him as twin bro with her DNA and blood type however that boy who was born tropically 13 the same as DR me, Danni loves her more than a sister and yesh twins thingie love A ] twin bro and boyfriend) Hey~ Oh, sorry Dark D. Me and my bf...are...err...something! A *run to the World Portal to the Dream World***

**Dark D: Hey COME BACK! *chase her***

**Everyone: *sweats drop* UH...**

**Danni: Oh, gtg now see ya ladies~ **

**DR Me in the World Portal: HEY, DON'T CALL THEM THAT D**

**Dannie: Okaay~ *enters the world portal***

**Me: ...Well...Where are we?**

**Yume: Srsly you get easily lost in mind...=.=**

**Me: Whuuuttt **

**Hoshi: Arf...Where are Ichigo-chan and the others?  
**

**Me: ^^ They're still in Sweet Kingdom! Have you forgotten? (That idea was really place on what happen in that episode of YPP, BTW THAT EPISODE AND THE REST WAS FTW! *happy*)**

**Hoshi: OH, sorry me and Yume-chan, has been fighting our way to get here...**

**Me: Hey, don't be sad and *look at the readers* Readers! Like I said about that reasons of not doing chappie 3~ So good bye and I have to...WAAAAHHH *Went to my private room to do some school works and some stuffs) **

**Me: Please here are the things you're confuse with my old, yet original characters who are not from any anime,**

**Dark D – is my evil self, she's mean and tough with her most powerful eyes which I call it, "RED GLARE" btw she's mature, kind-heart and friendly inside her very own heart which I always love her as a sister.**

**DR means Difficult Relationships is my original story and is not a fanfic**

**DR Me – She's like me, but with her last name (which is why I don't want my real last name appears). Same as my age and stuffs however I DON'T have a boyfriend but DR ME really do have...which was her twin bro... (._. Don't tell me why)**

**Danni (DR): He's *point up at DR ME* her heart love ^^ and ...well a lot of happens well before they begun that, they're supposely twins which DR me was scold him a lot...but now...well Long story~**

**Me: So now you get it?**

**And SEE YOU SOON and yesh, I will cont. write Ichigo in Wonderland ONLY on Holidays! **


	4. The Twin who give a Test Cake

**Me: Fuuuuu Sorry for the chapter 3 coz I have high school works and finally is Christmas holiday for me! w **

**Kashino: So who's next to get someone's butt to write?**

**Me: Did someone say something? o v o?**

**Ichigo: -cover Kashino's mouth- Not really, Dan-chan, can we finish this chapter 3...Because...**

**Chocoat: There's someone's review saying that you have to make the next one faster –folding her arms and nodded-**

**Vanila and Caramel: What she's say, is true –sweat drop-**

**Me: I knewwww Due to my high school year...ugh I finish it as fast I can! **

**Cafe: Okay, can we see it now?**

**Me: Sure no prob! but first...Ichigo-chan! Can you give the disclaimer!**

**Ichigo: Ok ^^, Dan-chan doesn't own the Yumeiro Patissiere or any of us! But if she does... *looks at me* she will create more romance between me and Kashino...**

**Me: Right~ Okay~ Everyone, let's say...**

**Everyone: HERE WE GO! **

Chapter 3: The Twin who give a Test Cake

Ichigo keeps walking on the candy and cakes path, she look up and seeing, everything around her were making herself hungry, she look around while walking it.

"This is making me starving..." She drooling as she stares at every sweets and cakes she see but she shook her head and quickly walking on the path, "Come on, Ichigo! Just keep going!"

Suddenly she saw two figures on the arrows stand that have point on two ways, she stopped by these two who sudden surprise her with say, "Oh, who are you?" Ichigo bewildered until she notice these,

"Hold on...That's Marron? Wait, then that other is..."

Another one, now, screams, "OMG" (A/N: ...I have nothing to put a surprsie word...so spare with me nya =.='') which was...

"...Maize? Wait, are they supposed to be sweet spirits 'cousins' but wait...?" Ichigo then shallow as she spoke, "I'm Ichigo...and I have stuck here and do you know which path should I take because Andoh says that I might meet someone calls itself a cat?"

"A cat...Marron, do you remember which way was it?" Maize look at Marron as Marron sighs and answers, "I don't remember which...Wait...I remember now...I know which way is...but first..." Marron whisper Maize's ear as Maize said, "That's a good idea!"

"Good...idea?"

Marron looks at Ichigo and folded her arms, saying, "So, we have a game, and you can't refuse that game, but is almost like a tasting test game..."

"Tasting test game...?" Ichigo thought until she know what she can do!

"You meant I have to find out which one of them was bitter or something? If one of them is wrong meaning I won right?"

Marron nodded and said, "But the different is which one is the taste?"

"Eh?" Ichigo said, confusing.

"Yup! Can I pull out the table, Marron?" Maize said then after minutes later,

As the table was settled on, as Marron put the three familiar cakes, "T-that's...my grandma's strawberry tart! But why that and how did you know I like this?"

Marron looks away and said, "By magic...okay! Let's we tell about this...You have to find if this strawberry in this tart has the 'perfect' and 'magical' taste that makes you smile...Right, Maize?"

"Yeah, that's could it the way!"

"Perfect and magical...? What's does that means?" Ichigo thoughts with a mixed of confusing face when Marron said that. Maize said, "I think we should start now!" She smiles as Marron let Ichigo start the game.

Ichigo pick the first cake and begun to eat it. She thought of this first strawberry tart, "This taste...too bitter...and too much of something...I forgot..." Then she put it down and said, "That's not the taste you told..." then she pick the second one and suddenly as she tasted, "...That's...remind of a certain person..." but she put it down without saying something about this second and pick the last one. Finally she thought of this, "Hey, that's taste perfect similar to what my own strawberry tart was!" But when she put it down and stares at the second one. She slightly quietly thought,

"But...the second is strangely...perfect and...wait...its even reminding me of..." Then a piece in her memories, the blonde mad man which she sees to remembers his words, "Amano! These feelings will show up in the sweets you create!"...I GET IT! The second one has fill with magical memories between me and him! I should have known it!" She stands up and answers loud with a smile on her face, "The real one that has magical and perfect taste is the second strawberry tart!"

"Bravo!" Maize said, joyfully and said, "That's right, this taste makes you think of the special magical memories you have!" Then after that, Marron gives her the small snack but she warns Ichigo, "Don't eat that snack! This is for the rose cat! But...he is actually little bit of being narcissist..." then again, Marron and Maize then points the same path as Ichigo thanked them. Then in her mind, she could hear Marron said, "What are you guys doing here? Wait, what happens to her?" Then Maize enters her mind, "OMG! What's happening to Ichigo!"

But Ichigo shook her head for listening to her mind and walk through the forest which Marron and Maize point at.

**Me: But I'm sure this is short or long...**

**Kashino: But are you going to finish this up?**

**Me: I might, Ma-kun! But I was happy and sad at the same time when I watch the YPP last ep...**

**Kashigo: ~blushes~ *remembers something***

**Me: Oh Yaaaaaaaa! Thanks to Chocolat and Vanila, you guys are awesome! I wish that next one should more perfect way to show you guys about your relationships and avoid these guys *points at Miya and Johnny*...**

**Kashigo: We already know that...but wait, we have already chosen to go to London by Henri-sensei...but why... Are we here to cast and are we suppose to go to London...?**

**Me: Actually = u =''... You guys were being kidnapped by me... Just Kidding! I call him, just once this story finish! I will lend you guys go to London...and SPENT MORE TIME TOGETHER! Anyways the Next chapter is—**

**Marron and Maize: HOLD ON, Why did you choose us to be the Twin!**

**Me: ... Because the twins sweet spirits were not shown in YPP! So I have to use you guys! D:**

**Lemon and Mint: While they are fighting...about casting it...the next chapter is...**

**Mint: "The Cat that's good of roses and girls"**

**Lemon: ...wait, why the next chapter is sounds...like err...**

**Mint: Yeah... I agree with you, Lemon-chan...**

**Me: All right that's all! Everyone! Let's say to the readers for the next chapter!**

**Everyone: Yeah! See you on the next chapter! ^^**

**...**

**Btw if you notice that Marron said about the cat being a narcissist you who is it! If you don't watch the mini drama of YP in youtube with eng sub! **.com/watch?v=TcWIPgRGakw **- that's the mini drama of YP ^^; **


End file.
